


Fallen

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker jumped and turned, watching incredulously as Washington fell down the rest of the flight of stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Tucker jumped and turned, watching incredulously as Washington fell down the rest of the flight of stairs. It was the only flight in the base, and the aqua soldier was confused for a moment about how Wash had managed to fall down it. Then he heard Church running away from the top of the stairs laughing, and he had his answer.

            He took a step forward; intent on checking if the other man was ok, when he rolled over and groaned. He was on his back with his legs still up on the bottom steps and he seemed to realize that Tucker was there for the first time. He looked up at him, and even though he was upside down, Wash could see the worry on his face.

            The two stared at each other for a moment before Wash spoke.

            “Tucker, I’ve fallen for you.”

            It took Tucker a minute to realize what he’d said, and then another minute to decide that he was all right. He grinned, silent, then not so silent chuckles escaping him. Soon he was full on laughing, practically doubling over while Wash just lay there and grinned.

            The aqua soldier soon got a hold of himself, getting down on his knees in front of Wash and looking down at him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the Freelancer’s freckled nose.

            “You’re a dork.”


End file.
